Robot-guided tools are connected in practice directly to the driven flange of a multiaxial robot hand. In addition, change couplings are used when a tool change is desired. Only one tool can be coupled with the robot hand in case of change couplings as well. The tools may have auxiliary axes if need be.
It is, furthermore, known from practice and common to provide hemmed flanges or so-called lock seams on body components with a protective seal. This is important above all on so-called add-on parts in which the lock seams are located in the visible area in the finished vehicle. Such add-on parts are, e.g., doors and hinged flaps, such as trunk lids and engine hoods, but also sliding roofs, etc. These add-on parts are already provided with the seal during the manufacturing process after hemming or rebating. This is carried out prior to the mounting of the add-on parts by means of drag bearings or the like on the body. This involves the risk of damage to the seal during the subsequent handling and mounting operations. In addition, sealing is performed prior to the priming of the body or the corrosion protection treatment. As a result, there is no optimal corrosion protection at the lock seam, which may be critical especially in respect to crevice corrosion in the bent and folded area. The early application of the seal in the manufacturing process of the add-on part does, furthermore, call for the additional arrangement of a heating means or an oven or inductive gelling unit in order to subject the sealant and adhesive possibly introduced into the flange area to heat treatment and pregelling.